mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MrPibbs
Companions I can fix those. So yet another aspect of this game is proven to not be as static as believed, unsurprising really. As for your editor issues, you might try changing the skin you view the wiki with under your preferences. I'm guessing monobook would load much better. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 17:59, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Aren't they too many changes suddenly (edits, cathegories...)? I hope you are not trying to get lots of badges at any cost... Also, troops' nationalities recruited by Companions have been contrasted amongst gamers since long time. How is it that you suddenly have found them to be different? Can you point any reliable source (i.e., have you found in the game code where they are assigned) to justify all those changes in the info? Just curious... 20:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) A wikia contributor. :Too many edits? I'm not sure where you are getting this from. The only edits MrPibbs has made has been to the companion pages. As for the changes being justified, if you have found any information currently in place to be false, don't hesitate to point it out. Merely guessing it might be wrong isn't good enough. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:06, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey no problem! Sorry about all that, this is my first wiki I have ever been a part of, so I apologize if I was overzealous with my edits. I did not go into the game code at all; I lack any technical know-how to even view it. This was my testing method. I started a new game with cheats enabled. I then teleported to each city to recruit every companion, using cheats to get more denars when necessary. I then, with cheats, raised my renown to a high number (somewhere in the 2000s), and my honor to around 50. I then used the cheat that makes every lord have a falling out with his king, and I did this for each kingdom. I then saved in a separate slot, to restart from this point as necessary. At this point, I teleported to several cities, talked to the lord in control, made their relation with me 100 (cheats), and asked them to support me as king. They almost always defected to my side. The cities came with villages, two or three I believe, which I then gave to my companions. I tried to give them fiefs in lands they are most unlike, to truly see if they recruit same troops in all cases. I then restarted my save, and did this twice more, giving different fiefs to different lords. As an example, I was able to have the town of Rivacheg defect to me, and I gave the village of Fisdnar to Lord Jeremus. A few days later when he respawned, he had Vaegir troops. On my next test, I gave Lord Jeremus Mijayet, and he had Sarranids in his party. Last, I gave him a Nordic village (sorry, which one in particular escapes me), and he had Nords. I had similar results for 10 other companions. All Companions, save three, had three tests, the other three only recieved two, as these were my court ministers. If this testing method isn't valid or requires more testing, I would be happy to take down (most of) the changes I made! At least until I test it more extensively. Also thank you Tephra, your suggestion to change to monobook was right on point, it all works perfectly now! Oh and another interesting find from my testing... it seems to me that the herald/banner chosen by your companions when they promote to Lord MIGHT be set in a specific order when you start a new game. I didn't notice this until late in my tests, so it is far from confirmed, but I believe the banner chosen by the first companion I promoted in each of my tests was the same. Lord Jeremus, Tribune Bunduk, and Lord Marnid all chose the blue and black Nord Raven as their banner. MrPibbs (talk) 23:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC)MrPibbs :It would be interesting to note on the banners article if that were true. Although not an important detail, so you don't need to go out of your way to test it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:47, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Noble Equipment Yes there is. It was my intention to eventually add the template to all lords in the game. What equipment they use would be included. I don't remember why I never got around to that project, but I'll guess it was probably procrastination as it is a lot of work to look up the data and fill out the entire template. The easiest way I know of to do this is with the program Troop Editor. I need to add the template to all the lord pages after I finish adding it to the ladies, so I guess I can restart the TroopStat project at the same time. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 14:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :I am aware of the personalities thing. What happened is someone thought it would be a good addition to include the personalities for each lord, and so it was added to their template and to some of the pages. However, we later discovered that (most) personalities are randomly generated at the beginning of every game (kings and some of their closest vassals are not), so it was removed from the template, but not all the pages it was included in. The template was created for this reason, to explain why some details are not mentioned on the wiki, and why well-meaning editors should not add them. You can remove the personality line from any page you see it on, and if you want, you can add the RandomNPC template as well (I added it to the lords you've already done). [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 15:14, December 12, 2014 (UTC)